


Nature Has A Silent Heartbeat

by jishwaismyfren (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tornado, Tornado Warning, joshler - Freeform, kiss, sort of but not really lol, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishwaismyfren
Summary: Tyler and Josh kiss for the first time during a severe thunderstorm. | Oneshot |





	

**Author's Note:**

> so let's just say that tyler and josh are the age they are now, they are best friends, tyler is not married, etc.
> 
> nobody ask me what the title means because I don't even know lmao
> 
> enjoy my loves <3

“The National Weather Service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the Columbus metropolitan area until 8:00PM Eastern Standard Time.”

Dark clouds and the rumble of approaching thunder signaled that there was unrest in the atmosphere and a powerful storm was on its way to Tyler’s house.

“Hey Tyler, do you think if I attached a piece of chicken to a kite and flew it during the storm, the lightning would strike it and cook it for me?”

Tyler made a face at Josh. “Oh yeah, Josh, it’ll definitely be cooked alright. We’re about to die and you’re concerned about a dang piece of chicken.”

“I’m hungry, man.” Josh settled down on the couch next to Tyler. “It’s just a thunderstorm.”

“Yeah, but you know what the weatherman was saying earlier,” Tyler replied. “There’s a lot of potential for hail and even a tornado. So that means we have a lot of potential for dying.”

Josh rolled his eyes. “You’re a worrywart, Ty. We’ll be fine.”

For the next thirty minutes, Tyler and Josh watched the severe weather broadcast on the local news station. As 8:00 creeped closer and closer, the wind started to pick up, thrashing the trees in front of the house.

Tyler pulled his legs up to his chest, leaning his chin on his knees. “I feel like we’re in the middle of a rave,” he said as the lightning flashed on and off into the living room.

Josh laughed. “When have you ever been to a rave?”

“Never.” Tyler shrugged. “But I imagine this is what a rave would look like.”

Smiling, Josh knocked Tyler on the shoulder. “You’re probably right man.”

The rain started to pour down in sheets, wind whipping the drops against the windows. It felt almost like they were in a vortex, the gusts howling so hard that they could barely hear the TV.

‘We have just received a new report from the National Weather Service. They are issuing a tornado warning for Delaware, Fairfield, Franklin, Knox, Licking, Logan, Madison, Marion, Morrow, Pickaway and Union City counties until 8:30PM. Anyone in the path of this tornado needs to seek shelter _immediately_ in the lowest floor…”

Tyler jumped off the couch and took off running before the newscaster even finished talking. Josh could have said a million things right now, but he knew things were starting to get real, so he turned the TV volume up to max, grabbed the pillows off the couch and ran after his best friend.

He found Tyler in the bathroom, huddled into the corner of the bathtub. “We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die,” he repeated as he rocked back and forth on his bum.

Josh climbed in next to Tyler and handed him a pillow. “Shh, shh, it’s okay,” he hushed him. “We’ll be okay.”

Tyler clung onto the pillow as they strained to listen to what the weatherwoman was saying on the TV. They heard bits and pieces of ‘funnel clouds’ and ‘tornadic activity is very likely in these spots’ as they named off familiar streets in and around the city of Columbus. Time seemed to pass by at a snail’s pace, minutes seeming more like hours.

“Josh?” Tyler’s voice was barely audible over the noise from the rain and wind.

“Yes Tyler?”

The younger male looked up at him, eyes wide and full of fear. “I’m scared. What if it hits?”

Josh shook his head. “I don’t know Tyler.” He wrapped his arms around him and pulled his body close to his own. “Tyler, look at me.” He paused as Tyler peered up at him with eyes full of concern. “Honest to goodness, I don’t know what’s going to happen in the next few minutes, so if this is it, I want to do this.”

Before Tyler could open his mouth to speak, he was cut off by Josh leaning in close to his face. A wave of shock, awe and affection washed over him as Josh brushed his lips against his in a gentle kiss. Despite the chaos going on outside of the four walls around them, Tyler felt the world slow down to a complete standstill as they kissed, slowly and tenderly.

Josh pulled away a few moments later, eyes flickering open to meet Tyler’s. There was less panic between his irises, replaced with astonishment and dilated pupils. Leaning their foreheads together, they kept their eyes on each other, resting in silence as the storm raged on outside.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they heard the most reassuring sentence. ‘The National Weather Service has decided to cancel the tornado warning for Delaware County, Fairfield County…”

Tyler breathed out a sigh of relief and Josh smiled. They were going to be okay after all, at least for now.

Standing to his feet, Josh stepped out of the bathtub and held his hand out to Tyler. He grabbed it, but didn’t let go even as they walked back into the living room; which was fine, thank God.

“I told you we'd be okay,” Josh said as he turned down the volume to the TV, which was now just repeating proper precautions for people to take during a severe thunderstorm.

Tyler nodded slowly. “We’re okay. But that was definitely scary.” Taking in a deep breath, he let go of Josh’s hand and turned around to face him. Reaching up and wrapping his arms around his best friend’s neck, he leaned in and kissed him for the second time ever, brief and sweet. “I’m glad that wasn’t it for us, Jishwa. Because there is still so much I feel for you that I haven’t put into words yet.”

“I think…” Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist. “I think we’re just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was an interesting one to write  
> I have been thru many tornado warnings and close calls  
> if straight line winds are any indicator of how an actual tornado is  
> then I hope no one EVER has to go through one jeez
> 
> thanks for reading, much love <3


End file.
